Falling for Voldie
by Lauren Carter
Summary: Alessa is in her fifth year at Hogwarts, and starts to take interest in a boy named Tom Riddle. The two have a strange romantic relationship, and Alessa uncovers all of Tom's dark secrets.
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: All characters, and setting belong to J.K Rowling. The events in the story have to do with the Harry Potter books. (With the exception of the fictional characters I've made up myself, and the different situations I've put the characters in.)  
  
Chapter 1-Prologue A/N: Hey, this is my first story. I'll try to keep updating as much as I can. It'd be nice if you left me a review, telling me your thoughts on the chapter. Just a little insight, the time period right now in the prologue is 1937, both Alessa Ringwater and Tom Riddle are 11 years old.  
  
Alessa walked past her parent's room, and stopped; they were doing it again-arguing. Alessa didn't want to hear anything she wasn't supposed to, so she turned around and started walking the other way, until she heard her name mentioned. "Jack, we can't just give her back, that'd be devastating. She thinks we're her real parents, we can't just put her in an adoption center. In response, Alessa heard Jacks angered voice, shaking, "Why not? She's been in one before?" The woman was desperate, "But-she doesn't even remember, she was too young. She thinks we're her parents. We're too close with her now to abandon her in an adoption center-with muggles! She has no family for heavens sake! Her real parents abandoned her when she was just an infant! We can't let that happen to her again!" Alessa couldn't believe what they were saying-she wasn't really their daughter? Alessa heard Jack walk over, "Well that's our only option right now. Besides, she wouldn't know that this would be the second time this happened to her" Linda started crying, "No, no, we can't do that to her." Alessa heard a deep sigh, and then the she continued, "Well, she received a letter from Hogwarts didn't she? We could let her stay there, even during the summer. Anything but an adoption center Jack." Alessa was intrigued with the whole conversation. The man gave in, "Fine, that sounds fine to me. We'll tomorrow, you'll have to tell her."  
  
Alessa's heart was racing, her hands shaking, her mouth dry, and her feet felt bolted to the white carpet outside of their bedroom door. Alessa ran to her bedroom and sat on the bed, taking it all in. How could they not tell her they had adopted her? Alessa felt awful. She'd have to go live at some school from now, alone. Alessa didn't cry, she just sat there, starring at all of the nice things they'd given her, books to prepare her for magic, her broom, and-and-.... It was too much for Alessa. She sat looking around at everything she was going to loose, and started weeping in pity for herself. Alessa sat like that for hours, crying, until she fell asleep.  
  
When she awoke she found her stuff in boxes, her walls stripped of all of her moving pictures and posters. Alessa found herself similar to the room- they were both empty. "Alessa dear.... come into the kitchen, I'd like to have a talk with you." Alessa heard her "mothers" voice call. Alessa walked into the kitchen, and found everything much like her room, gone. Alessa spoke, "What's happening? Where are all of my things?" "Alessa," she replied softly, "You're going to have to live somewhere else now-" Alessa cut her off, "Yeah! I heard everything you guys said last night. It's hard not to when you're yelling so loud!" Tears began to form in Alessa's eyes; she couldn't say much else, or she knew she'd start crying. "Alessa, please! You have to understand! We never told you the truth so you wouldn't be hurt!" Alessa spoke and her voice shook, "Well that makes the situation even worse, I can't believe you lied about being my parents all of this time." The woman Alessa now thought of as a stranger, sat at the table crying. Alessa stood there, not knowing what to say, or what to do. The woman ended the awkward silence. "We'll be taking you to the train station today. Be ready in an hour." Alessa couldn't believe it; she thought everything was a nightmare that would never end. 


	2. Four years have passed

Chapter 2-Four years have passed A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews. I didn't have much to do today, and I figure that by the looks of my calendar, I won't be updating for another week or so, so I decided to get in as much as I could while I didn't have anything to do. A little insight, it has been four years since Alessa has been at Hogwarts, that's where the story picks up.  
  
Alessa sat amongst the other Hogwarts students in the Great Hall, waiting to hear the big speech given by Dumboldore, every new year. Alessa watched as the first years piled into the hall, terrified looking. Alessa remembered when she was first sorted four years ago into her house.it had been a nerve wrecking experience. But, here she was, four years later, a slytherin, warmed up to everything, who knew the school like the back of her hand, who sat watching the new batch of first years getting sorted. Alessa looked around the Great Hall at everyone. She hadn't seen them all in so long, it was glad to be seeing their faces again. Alessa had been alone all summer at Hogwarts; it was where she had lived, because she didn't have a home anymore. But, it suited her just well.  
  
While glancing around the hall, someone of interest caught Alessa's eye. A slytherin boy sitting at the other end of the table, with raven colored hair, and dark eyes. He seemed to be isolating himself from everyone else. He was reading a book, and not paying attention to anything that was going on. Alessa immediately found herself attracted to the boy, faster then you could say "slytherin". A feeling flew through Alessa. She'd knew whom this boy was-Tom Riddle. He was a prefect, very smart, and was in Alessas class. Odd, how she never really noticed him before, even though he was in her class. But, then again, Tom was always very quiet, and he kept to himself all of the time. Alessa sat there contemplating whether or not he actually had any friends. Alessa admired him for his intellectual level and how handsome he was. Maybe after the sorting ceremony she'd find a reason to go over and talk to him.  
  
The sorting ceremony and the feast seemed to last for hours. Alessa wasn't that hungry, and she kept waiting for it to end so she could talk to Tom. Alessa was thinking of ways to strike up a conversation with him. Maybe she'll "accidentally" knock into him. "Oh, I'm sorry about that." Then they'd have a conversation going. No, she was too shy to do anything. Alessa had talked to the herbology teacher over the summer while at Hogwarts, and she said that she had a big project for the fifth years. "You're to work with a partner on raising a shrewb. It's tough work, and counts as a big part of your grade." She had told Alessa. Tom and Alessa were both prefects, both had the top grades amongst the fifth years, so, why not work together? That's it; tomorrow after herbology Alessa had a reason to talk to him. 


	3. First Day of Classes

Chapter 3-First day of Classes A/N: Hey, thanks for all of the reviews. Bad weather today, so I'm home, and can write. Hey, when I update this, it's coming on the site squished into one big paragraph. That's not how I wanted it, and I keep trying to fix it. So, I'm sorry it keeps coming out as me not doing the paragraphs right (when someone talks, another new paragraph starts, etc.) but I'm trying to see what the problem is.  
  
Alessa was sitting in the Great Hall, nipping at one of her rolls. She wasn't hungry for lunch; she kept thinking about Tom. Yes, she'd finally get her chance to talk to him today in herbology.  
Alessa gathered up her books and headed towards her next class she'd been waiting for all day-herbology.  
"Come in, come in!" The teacher said as the students were approaching the green house. "Alright, now today I'm going to be talking about a whole project." The students looked at each other in curiosity, "A whole project is first given out to students in their fifth year. For those of you that are unaware of what a whole project is, I will explain it. It is a constant project you must work on throughout the entire year, and then at the very end of the year, I will collect your project, and give it a grade. I must warn you, it is not to be taken lightly. It makes up 2/5 of your grade, which could mean that if you do poorly on it, your grade will drop two letter grades. Therefore, I'm to explain to you in depth what you are to do for your whole project, so that you all clearly understand what it is you are to do." She walked over to her seat, and sat down. "We are going to be learning about shrewbs over the next two weeks, and you will take plenty of notes down. Then, you are going to be given a shrew, which you are to then raise. By the end of the year, you will turn in your shrewb, along with the notes you've taken on the shrewb, as well as your once a month reports on the progress of your shrewbs growth. I am allowing you to work with a partner of this, for several reasons. One, being that there aren't enough shrewbs to be given out to each person, and two, this is a very tough assignment, and working with a partner would make it easier." After those words the students looked around at their friends, nodding and mouthing, "we'll work together". Alessa just stood there, heart racing, thinking about how much she wanted to work with Tom. Alessa looked over at Tom, who didn't noticing her staring at him. "Alright class," began the teacher, "for today we're just going to be reviewing the herbology rules, and then tomorrow we'll begin taking notes on shrewbs." Alessa wasn't even paying attention to the rules that were being said, she was once again, thinking about Tom. It was time for the students to head out, so Alessa grabbed her things and got up. She was debating whether or not to go over to Tom. Alessa finally got up enough courage, and just as they were filing into the school, Alessa got next to him. "Hi Tom." Tom didn't say anything; he just nodded his head, acknowledging her presence. "I was wondering if you already had a partner for the project. Because, I don't, and I don't see myself coming to terms with most of the people in our class, so..." Tom turned and glanced over at her, "Are you asking me if I'd be your partner?" Alessa swallowed, she was extremely nervous. "Yes, I am." Alessa replied. Tom nodded his head, "Yes, that would be fine. Meet me tomorrow in the common room after classes, and we'll discuss our plans for it." Alessa was overjoyed, but kept her cool, "Alright." As Tom walked off, Alessa felt a surge of happiness. She'd made the right choice in asking him. This was her chance to actually get to know Tom, and talk to him. Alessa kept quoting what Tom said, "Meet me tomorrow in the common room after classes, and we'll discuss our plans for it." She kept replaying their encounter over and over. Alessa didn't know why she had so much interest in Tom, but she did, and she was glad they were getting the chance to actually talk. 


	4. Their Meeting

Chapter 4-Their Meeting A/N: Hey, once again, thanks for all of the reviews. Tell me what you think of the "big chapter" when Alessa gets to talk to Tom. Sorry it's so short, I was a little pressed for time. Also sorry to leave it at a bit of a cliffhanger, but I had to write something. I promise I'll write more in the next chapter.  
  
Alessa was sitting in her last class, teeming with anticipation. Alessa's mind wandered away from her books, and to Tom. Alessa didn't know why, but she had a deep desire to talk with him, and she was getting her chance at the end of transfiguration.  
"Miss. Ringwater, the answer please." Panic swept over Alessa. She wasn't even paying attention to class, and now, consequently she'd have to suffer the humiliation of confusion. Alessa tried searching for something to say, but nothing emerged. The teacher gave her a paltry look,  
"Not like you to not know an answer, Miss. Ringwater." Alessa nodded her head,  
"I know." The teacher said nothing else. Alessa felt duncical and ashamed she had let that happen.  
After class, which had seemed to lag for hours, Alessa gathered up her books, and walked to the common room. Tom was nowhere to be found, so Alessa placed her books upstairs in the girls room, fixed her hair, and reverted back to the common room. When she came down, she spotted Tom sitting by himself at a table in the corner of the common room. Alessa couldn't take her eyes off of him, he looked gorgeous. His raven colored hair, his dark, shiny deep green eyes that looked black, the way the shadow resided on his face from the flames of the nearby fire. Alessa took a deep breath and walked over to the table.  
Tom didn't even realize she was there he was so involved in his work. Alessa loved how intellectual he was. Alessa went ahead and sat down at the other end of the small, brown table.  
"Tom?" she said both quietly and fretfully. Tom looked up from his work, and said softly and quietly,  
"Oh yes, herbology." Alessa nodded. Tom put away what he was working on, and took out a sheet of paper.  
"Alright. So, we've been taking notes on shrewbs, and now we have to actually take care of one soon, so we mind as well plan out what we'll do when she assigns us a shrewb." Alessa loved his voice. It was so soft, beautiful, and always seemed so quiet. Tom was already writing notes down on the sheet of paper. Alessa continued to glare at him, and he looked up.  
"Alright, where shall we keep it?" Alessa thought about that one.  
"Under my bed. Shrewbs like the dark, it's perfect." She replied.  
"Maybe not. Remember, we both have to take care of it. Boys aren't allowed in the girl's dormitories, so why don't we keep it under mine? That way, we can both come and check on it together." Alessa smiled,  
"Yes, that sounds right," Alessa was thinking about the spell Dumboldore had cast upon the girls dormitories so that the boys could not enter. "because of the fact that Dumboldore cast a spell on our dormitories. Thank goodness for that. Great wizard, he is." Alessa looked over at Tom, and was surprised at the reaction she saw. Tom seemed a little annoyed to hear that name. He made an angered, and disgusted sort of face at the same time. A face Alessa couldn't describe, she had never seen it on Tom face before.  
"What...did I say something to offend you?" Tom looked at her,  
"Oh, no, nothing at all." Alessa just wanted to leave it at that, and not talk about it at all. Alessa was starting to get the feeling that Tom, the perfect little saint, had a touch of "bad boy" in him. Even more reason for Alessa to like him. 


	5. His Other Side

Chapter 5-His Other Side A/N: Hey, thanks for all of the reviews. I have made corrections to what Raen said. So, if you glance back at the chapters, you will see I fixed everything. (Not sure whether the site has updated the changes yet though.) (In chapter 1, it now says Ringwater not Greendale. Also, in place of Magical Me, it says books (or something like that)). So, I had to clear all of that up. And just to put this out there, I'm writing this a certain way, for a reason. So, any questions you have now, will be cleared up later. Can't really answer your questions completely, without spoiling it. Sorry about those mistakes Raen brought up, I wasn't really paying attention to that, and I was a bit pressed for time too. Well, thanks for reviewing, I'll try to make the chapters longer too.  
  
Tom continued writing, while Alessa sat there, confounded with what she had said about Dumboldore. She disintegrated the moment, by mentioning Dumboldore to Tom. What intrigued her most was, why? Then again, Slytherins were known to dislike Dumboldore, so why had she been so surprised? Maybe because she had always thought of Tom as a good student, who never said anything nasty about anyone else. Or that Tom always kept his comments to his self, always remaining quiet. Whatever the reason was, Alessa knew not to bring up Dumboldore again.  
The lumbering silence was becoming unbearable for Alessa, sitting there, and not looking at one another. Alessa concluded the silence,  
"So, we will keep the shrewb under your bed then, and we will check on it...every day after classes?" Tom looked up, still avoiding Alessa's face,  
"Yes, that sounds propitious." Alessa nodded her head, also avoiding Tom's eyes. Tom cleared his throat, "So, we should be getting the shrewbs in four days, have you taken good notes on shrewbs?"  
"Yes, I have." Tom nodded,  
"Good. Not that we'd need them anyhow, as my notes are probably more in detail then yours. And that I've also been to the library numerous times and have found more things about Shrewbs." Alessa just sat there, a bit appalled. Did Tom realize how rude that came out? It sounded as though he thought he was superior to Alessa and was smarter. But, Alessa felt that Tom was such a nice boy, and probably didn't mean to sound rude.  
"Well, should we alternate note taking in class then?" Tom looked up. Alessa continued, "Since we really only need one persons notes, we can switch days in class to take notes. For instance-" Tom cut her off,  
"I know what you're saying, but I don't think that's such a good idea."  
"Why not?" Alessa replied. Tom sighed and looked up from his papers,  
"Because what if one of us has something copied down incorrectly on our notes? This way, if we both have the same notes, we'll know we copied them down right, and if not, then we'll' have mine, because I know I always have the right notes." Alessa couldn't look at him; Tom continued, "And I also go to the library and look things up, which is very beneficial." Alessa didn't want to say anything mean to him, and she didn't know why. It was as though she really did want to stand up for herself, but there was something about Tom that made her unable to.  
"Ok, well then, we'll both take notes. But Tom, we should both work on this equally..." Tom looked up at her,  
"Yes, I understand..." Tom faded off, as if he wanted to say something else, but was holding back.  
"Alessa, we're both very determined right?" Alessa nodded.  
"Well then, let me explain something, people sometimes do things to get what they want, and we need to do something so that we receive the highest grade for this project." Alessa was curious at what he was saying.  
  
"We are both very smart, and shouldn't have our intelligence insulted by learning how to take care of a shrewb. So, I'm proposing we..."  
"Yes?" Alessa said. Tom sighed and looked into her eyes.  
"Well, there is a book in the restricted section, that gives you a spell for Shrewbs. The spell will put the Shrewb in what is called a monsocorp. A monsocorp is, well, shall we call it, a sleep? The Shrewb won't need to be taken care of at all, when in this phase. So, all we'll have to do, is cast the spell upon the Shrewb, stick it under my bed, and check on it every once in a while." Alessa had never heard of a monsocorp spell before, but Tom seemed to know what he was talking about, as he usually did.  
"So, the spell will automatically settle the Shrewb in a state in which...it takes care of it itself? How does the Shrewb receive sunlight, get water or-" Tom stopped her,  
"The spell monsocorp is a nourishing spell, meant to take care of the plant itself." Alessa nodded. She'd never realized Tom could be this...rule breaking. Tom smiled evily, Alessa absolutely adored it.  
"So then, I think that settles everything. We'll slip into the restricted section tomorrow, during sleeping hours, and take the book. We'll copy everything down about the words to the spell, and then put it back, no one will ever notice it was omitted." Alessa smiled, she liked the sound of this.  
"So, how will we go in without being seen Tom?" Tom gathered up his quill and his papers,  
"I have it all planed out. Tomorrow, meet me here at 11:30 p.m. and we will go." Tom got up, and stopped, obviously contemplating something. He turned around, and said to Alessa, "I'd also like to discuss something with you too, but not now, we have to be alone." Alessa's heart was racing, "O.K. Tom." She replied. Tom got up and walked off, leaving Alessa raptured and overjoyed at what the two of them were plotting, together. The more Alessa spent around Tom, the more she endorsed him. They were so much a like-smart, ambitious, quiet, and had a bad side to them. Alessa felt close to Tom, and was awaiting their plans for tomorrow. 


End file.
